


I see no evil

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Punisher (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Я не могу уснуть, — прошептала Мария, забираясь к Фрэнку в постель.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see no evil

— Я не могу уснуть, — прошептала Мария, забираясь к Фрэнку в постель.  
На сером небе, нависшем над Адской Кухней, гасли последние звёзды. Где-то вдалеке бледными красками занимался рассвет.  
— Ты вся холодная. — Фрэнк обнял её за плечи.  
— А ты опять не закрыл окно, — проговорила Мария, прижимаясь к его груди.  
Ветер трепал оконную занавеску. Фрэнк зябко поёжился.  
— Спи, ещё очень рано.  
— Бедный мой, бедный... — тихо сказала Мария и потёрлась щекой об его плечо, точно кошка. Фрэнк натянул на неё одеяло.  
— Спи, — повторил он.  
— Я скучала, Фрэнк.  
Он едва уловил её шёпот в предрассветной тишине. Мария коснулась губами его губ, трепетно и нежно, её золотистые локоны рассыпались по его лицу. Фрэнк поймал её ледяные пальцы, желая согреть их в своей ладони. В полумраке он не сразу заметил, что руки Марии перепачканы землёй, а ногти обломаны, и под ними засохла кровь.  
— Так скучала... — выдохнула она сквозь поцелуй.  
— Я тоже скучал. — Фрэнк провёл кончиками пальцев по её идеальному лицу, которым ему всегда так нравилось любоваться. Даже впалые щёки и заострившиеся скулы не сделали Марию некрасивой, нет. От неё пахло землёй, но Фрэнк не знал запаха роднее.  
— Зачем ты это делаешь? — грустно спросила она и пожала худыми плечами. — Мы всё равно мертвы.  
Лучи тусклого зимнего солнца пробивались сквозь занавеску. Фрэнк проснулся в пустой кровати, стуча зубами от холода. Под окном с оглушительным воем сирен пронеслась полицейская машина. В комнате стоял запах земли и гнилого мяса. В руках Фрэнк сжимал платье, в котором четыре месяца назад похоронил Марию.


End file.
